Forbidden Love That was Meant to Be
by Sonic and Knuckles
Summary: Jalex. Justin and Alex are falling for each other, and start getting closer. However, because their lives are in danger, their parents, Harper, and Max must try to stop it. Rated T for Incest. Hope you like it! Chapter 1 sucks, but it will get better.
1. Alex's Birthday

**This first chapter could work as a one-shot, but the chapter really sets up the rest of the fic. It will be longer than the rest of the chapters. OK, this is my first official incest story, so I don't know whether to be excited or disgusted. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Alex's Birthday

Alex's Point of View

There was a lot on my mind as I walked down the stairs. Today was my Birthday, and I was turning 17. I was very excited about it, but couldn't show it, of course.

"Happy Birthday Alex," my dad said, smiling as I came down.

"Ugh, what's so happy about it," I said. "I'm one step closer to graduation; one step closer to a bad future."

"Alex, Honey," my mom said, sighing. She was obviously not pleased with my attitude. "This is the one time of the year that you can actually be positive."

"I already tried being positive once, and look how that turned out," I said, (**Referring to the episode "Positive Alex"**). Truth to be told, I was actually excited about my birthday, and really wanted to enjoy it.

"Alex, your mom's right," my dad said, agreeing with mom as usual (why do they always agree)? "You should at least try."

"Alright, I will," I said, smiling for the first time that day. This wasn't a day I was about to ruin. Just as I said that, Justin came down the stairs. One thing I was not about to admit was the fact that I was glad he chose a college so close to home. I also didn't want to admit this, but I really wanted to hang out with Justin. We had been real close when we were younger, and I really missed that closeness. I decided that since it was my birthday, I would get him to hang out with me somehow.

"Hey Justin," I said, trying not to sound too happy to see him. I couldn't help but notice, however, how high my voice was when I said that.

"Hey Alex," he said. "You seem happy today."

"Well I am, considering what today is," I said, hoping he would catch on. Out of everyone in the room, I really wanted him to be the one to say "Happy Birthday" to me. Every year, when he said those words, it always made me feel better about my day.

"Well I don't know what that's supposed to mean," he said, and my smile quickly disappeared. I hoped he was kidding. He didn't forget, did he? "But I really have to get going." He started walking over to the door.

"Wait, Justin," I said, stopping him in his tracks. "Aren't you going to tell me something?" He just had to be kidding.

"No, why would do that," Justin asked, and he really sounded confused. "I really don't have time, so I'll see you when I get back this afternoon." And with that, he was gone. As soon as he was gone, I felt my heart break into a million pieces. My brother did not really just forget my birthday? I felt like crying just thinking about it. I had to hold myself together. It couldn't get any worse, right?

"Happy Birthday, Alex," said a familiar voice. I turned to see my brother, Max. Of course, the one time Justin forgets, Max had to remember (Not that I was mad, but it was Ironic; Max never remembers).

"Thanks Max," I said, trying (and failing) to hide the pain in my voice. "But I think Justin forgot."

"Oh no, I don't think Justin forgot," My mom said, trying to reassure me. About 3 seconds after she said that, Justin opened the door.

"Alex I forgot, there is something I need to tell you," Justin said. I smiled, thinking he was just going to wish me a happy birthday. "I have a really important meeting this afternoon, and need you there to support me." And my smile disappeared quickly.

"Wait, you mean the one you had been planning for months?" I asked, trying to sound angry. Instead, I sounded sad, like I was about to cry.

"That's the one," He said, nodding his head.

"Why did you choose today, out of all days," I asked, realizing I had tears in my eyes.

"Well, I could've said yesterday, but I figured today was better," he said, and before I could even agree, he said, "Alright, I'll see you there." And with that, he was gone.

"Oh my gosh, he really doesn't remember," I said, desperately trying to hold back tears.

"Alex, I'm sure he does," my dad said, still trying to reassure me. "Plus, it's good to see that you would care if he actually did forget."

"What? Pfft, no," I lied, trying to sound normal. "I don't care.

There was a brief silence before I couldn't take it anymore, and ran into my mom's arms, where she put her arms over me. Tears were streaming down my face, and all I could say was this one line: "Yes I do."

1 Hour Later

Justin's Point of View

I couldn't believe it had actually worked. I was working all morning trying to decide how to sound convincing to Alex, and It worked. Man, she should've known I didn't have classes this early. Now to get to work! I walked back into the apartment, to see dad on the couch. He looked up at me when I came in.

"How did Alex take everything," I asked, seeing he was alone.

"Not to well," he said, and then sighed. "Actually, not well at all; she was crying in your mothers arms."

"Wait, she was crying just because she thought I forgot," I asked, confused. He nodded. "Wow, this must be hard on her."

"I know," he said. "But hopefully the party will make up for it."

"True that," I said. "Let's start getting her party ready; if she really thinks I forgot, she's really in for a surprise."

"By the way, is your girlfriend, Jalex coming?" he asked. (A/N yes, her name is a pun).

"Yep," I said.

"I always thought her name was weird," he said. "It's like Alex, with a J on it."

"Yeah, I know," I said, laughing nervously. "I'm a little nervous about dating her; she has the same personality as Alex." 

My dad gave me a confused look, and said "Why would you date someone the acts just like Alex?"

"Yeah, I know it's weird," I said. "But I like her, so I guess that's all that really matters."

My dad smiled was a little too big; like he was trying to hide something (Remember that for later). For now, I just shrugged it off, and started preparing for the party.

Meanwhile, at School

Alex's Point Of View

"Happy Birthday," said an all too familiar voice, while I was looking in my locker. I turned to see Harper, standing right next to me.

"Aw, you remembered," I said, trying to sound happy. On the inside, I still felt like crying. However, I wasn't about to do that here, at school.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" she asked, confused.

"Justin forgot," I said, trying (and failing) not to sound depressed.

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't forget," she said. "And it's great to see you would care if he did forget."

"What? No I wouldn't," I said, a little too quickly.

"Yes you would," said another familiar voice. "You were crying in dad's arms this morning."

I turned to see Max, of all people, standing right behind me. I was really trying to let anyone I was crying, so him being there just made it worse.

"Max, why are you here?" I asked.

""I don't know," he said, slowly. "I don't know."

I groaned. Why can't he be normal (then I remembered Justin's words: "We're not normal people").

"Well, it's not like I ever forgot his birthday," I said. Then I started laughing. "This one time, I got him a real scary gift; he was screaming for weeks."

Harper gave me a weird look. Max just shuddered. He remembered the gift, and it still gave him the creeps.

"Anyway, Justin has his meeting this afternoon," I said. "So it's not like he was planning on spending any time with me."

"You never know," Max said. "He could be planning a surprise party."

Man, they were real lucky I didn't see Harper gesturing for him to shut up. They are also lucky that I didn't think it was possible.

"Nah, he's been planning this meeting for months," I said. "I mean, really, it's not like he was planning my birthday this whole time."

Both Harper and Max laughed nervously, agreeing with me.

Later that day, around 4:00

Max's Point of View

Maybe it was my fault for agreeing. Maybe I saw the same thing she saw. Maybe I really am just that dumb. Either way, I did it.

I was with Justin's girlfriend, Jalex (yeah I know, it's weird to me too).She had just finished telling me that she really didn't like Alex. There was something about her that Jalex really didn't see right. I really didn't understand, but I just went along with it.

We both knew how upset Alex was when she thought Justin forgot her birthday. So, as a prank, we were going to ruin her party. In retrospect, maybe that was a little mean, but most people don't even think I know what 'retrospect' meant, so I just did it. I don't know why, I just did. All I really did was put a "J" in front of Alex's name on the banner, so it said "Happy Birthday **J**ALEX". That's all. I really didn't know it would have that big of an effect…

Around 7:00 that afternoon

Alex's Point of View

I couldn't believe I was actually going to Justin's stupid meeting! Mom and Dad had to force me to go. So here I was, on the subway, with Justin, and his girlfriend, Jalex. She was giving me a weird smile, and I had a feeling something was up. I tried to bring up my birthday a couple of times, but it seemed like he was avoiding the topic.

We got off the subway, and started walking towards the building. It was a little weird for a meeting, but I just ignored that. We walked through the back door, and he knocked on the door.

"Why would you be having a meeting here," I asked, sounding very confused.

"You'll see," he said, smiling. I wasn't sure what he meant, but for some reason, for the first time all day, I had a good feeling about it.

We walked in, and as soon as he flipped the lights, people jumped out, and yelled "SURPRISE".

Now, surprise parties are kind of old and overdone, but I was truly surprised, because of the way this day was going. But I had to look at the banner, and that just ruined everything. Instead of saying "Happy Birthday Alex" it said "Happy Birthday Jalex". I was confused. Before I could ask if it was a mistake, Jalex HAD to come over and say something.

"Oh Justin," she said. "I'm so surprised, you remembered."

Now I was mad. They hadn't even been dating for two months, and he remembered _**her**_ birthday. I was on the verge of tears, and too angry to see that all my friends and family were there.

"Justin, I can't believe you," I said, to angry to even see the confused look on his face. "You forgot my birthday, but remembered hers; you've haven't even been dating for two months."

I was about to storm out of there, when he called my name. "Wait, Alex," he said.

"Yes, today is my birthday," I turned, looking at him angrily (although tears were streaming down my face). "Of all people, I can't believe you forgot."

And with that, I was gone, ignoring him calling my name.

Justin's Point of View

I was about to go after her, when Jalex grabbed my arm, and I saw her smiling mischievously. I knew that look; Alex always gave that look when she was up to something.

"What's going on," I asked, confused.

"Nothing," she said, trying to sound innocent. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max coming towards us.

"Hey Justin, do you like the prank we pulled on Alex," he asked. I saw Jalex gesturing for him to stop, so I began to question him.

"What prank," I asked.

"Oh, me and Jalex decided to ruin Alex's birthday, by putting a "J" in front of her name," he explained. "And apparently, it worked, because there is no way she's coming back here."

I looked back at Jalex, and saw her trying to act innocent. I could see her saying things like "I don't what he's talking about" and things of that nature. However, I had made up my mind: no one hurts Alex like that.

5 hours later, in the our apartment

I had looked for her everywhere, and decided just to check at home. And there I found her, sitting on the couch, and her eyes were very red. I felt very guilty, even though I had really done nothing wrong. I just wanted to make her fell better. She was still up, and she saw me. When she did, she turned away quickly.

"Alex," I said, trying to console her. "Listen, we need to talk."

"I am never talking to you again," she said, bitterly. I came over, and put my arm over her. She tried to move, but I held a firm grip. She eventually relaxed, and let me speak.

"Listen," I said. "The party was meant for you, not Jalex; I don't even know when her birthday is."

She finally turned, and met my gaze.

"Then why did Jalex act like it was for her," she asked. "And why did the banner say her name."

"She and Max did all that, as a prank, but obviously it really hurt you," I said. "I broke up with her as soon as I heard their plan, and Max is grounded, so they both got what they deserved."

"Your brother is right," said a voice. We both turned to see Mom and Dad, as they walked through the door. "It was meant for you; all of your friends and family were there."

It was then that Alex realized she had made a mistake by leaving, and before I knew it she was sobbing in my chest.

"Oh man, I just ruined my own birthday," she cried. I hated seeing her like this, but she needed to let it all out after the day she had.

Mom and Dad decided to leave at that moment, and leave me and Alex alone.

"Alex, I know you had a bad day," I said, trying to calm her down. "So I decided to make it to you; I got two tickets to your favorite Wizard band (I couldn't think of a name, so I didn't put one)."

Alex looked up, and saw me pull the tickets out of my pocket.

"I was going to show you at the party," I said. "But I need to show you now, so you can feel better."

"Oh my Gosh," was all she could say.

"Yeah, and you can take whoever you like," I said, smiling. "I guess you'll take Harper or someone."

"Actually, Justin," she said, rather nervously. "Do you think that you could come with me?"

I was surprised when she asked this, but I agreed. "Yes I will."

"I know I don't say this a whole lot," she said. "But thank you."

And with that, she did something I was totally not expecting. She leaned over, and kissed me. It was a small kiss, and I figured it was supposed to be on my cheek. However, I had to turn at that moment, to see what she was doing, and it landed on my lips.

"That was weird," I said, as soon as she was done.

"I don't care," she said, holding both tickets in her hands.

"That kiss is so going on the internet," said a voice. I looked over to see max, with a video camera in hand. "This is revenge for getting me grounded."

"Dude, that wasn't even a real kiss," I said. "In fact, it was just supposed to be a peck on the cheek."

"But I can make it look like a real kiss," he said, looking all smug. "I just have to see if Harper will agree to help on the computer." And with that he was walking away.

Around 7:00 the next day

Jerry's Point of View

It had only been an hour, and Theresa and I were already worried.

"We just sent Alex and Justin alone to a concert," I said. "What were we thinking?"

"I don't know, but if they both come back dead, we know what happened," Theresa said.

"Honey," I said. "It's more to it than that, and you know it." Surely she didn't forget what the wizard council said.

"It's been 9 years," Theresa almost yelled. "I doubt one concert will change everything."

"Hey Mom, Dad," Max said from the couch, on a laptop. Harper was next to him, telling him to stop talking (which just made it suspicious). "Come look at this."

We walked over to see what was on the laptop. What we saw was a sight to see. The title of the video was called "Sister and Brother Kissing." It had 1 million views. And I couldn't believe who was in it.

"Wow, what a shame," Theresa said, looking at the video. "I would hate to be the parents of those kids."

"Uh, Theresa," I said. "Look closer at the video."

She looked, and her eyes widened with realization

A Couple of Hours

Alex's Point of View

I had the most amazing time with Justin. I couldn't believe that the two of us could actually have so much fun, but we did. It made me forget about what had happened yesterday.

"Justin," I said, softly. "This has to have been the best day of my life, and all thanks to you."

"Thank you," he said. "That means a lot coming from you."

"We have got to do this more often," I said. "Think about it; we used to be so close when we were young; I miss that closeness; don't you think we can do it?"

"I don't know," he said, sighing. "I don't remember exactly, but I think there was a reason we couldn't be so close."

"Well can you forget about it," I said, with desperation in me voice. "Please?"

"Alright," he said, smiling. "I was hoping you'd say that."

We opened the door to our apartment, to find a very angry mom and dad.

"You two are in so much trouble," dad said.

"First of all, Justin didn't do anything," I said, surprised I was defending him, yet I continued. "But what did I do."

"Look at this," he said, pointing to Max's laptop. We looked to see the video with me kissing Justin, except it was edited to look like a real kiss.

"Harper, you helped him edit him, didn't you," Justin asked, angrily. "What did he do, threaten you?"

"No," she said, with a low voice. "More like blackmail."

I sighed, and then turned to mom and dad. "Look, It wasn't a real kiss," I said. "It was supposed to be a peck on the cheek, but Justin turned at the wrong moment; it was nothing, really."

"Oh yeah," my dad said. "Because people are saying that you two would make a cute couple."

"NO THEY'RE NOT," Justin and I said at the same time, and looked at the laptop, and saw the comments. "Yes they are."

This was an EXTREMLY long chapter, (over 3000 words) but it set's up the rest of the fic, so I hope you like it so far.


	2. The Plan

**Personally, I didn't like the way Chapter 1 turned out. However, I'm glad some people liked this so far, and it should get better. CH 1 is almost considered a filler chapter, as I try to get this fic moving in the right direction. **

**Baku babe: yeah, maybe Alex will be OOC in this fic, but hopefully later you will understand why.**

**Disclaimer: Disney may own the show and may have ruined a good relationship, but luckily they do not own this fic.**

Chapter 2: The Plan

3rd Person Point of View

For the next two weeks, things could not be any better for Justin and Alex. They grew closer, and were nearly inseparable. They didn't fight as much as they used to, although they did fight occasionally. It was more peaceful in the Russo Household, so you would think everything would be fine…

Jerry's Point of View

I didn't want to do this. My kids looked so happy…they hadn't been this happy in a long time. It felt like a crime, but I knew I had to do it.

I had just received a call from the wizard council. And they had very bad news. They were watching everything that was happening in this house, and it wasn't looking to good. I didn't want to, but I had to put an end to this…

"Theresa," I said. "We have a problem."

"It's either about eating or saving money," she said. "I know it."

"It's about Justin and Alex," I said calmly.

"Dang it, I was so wrong," she said, mad at herself. "What about them?"

"You know how they have been becoming so close over the past two weeks?" I asked.

"Honey, if this is about what I think it is, then you are wrong," she said, simply. "In fact, I bet it's just the fact that Alex is growing up; she's changed; she will be more willing to listen to anyone."

Just then, Justin and Alex came walking down the stairs.

"Hey mom, dad," Alex said. "Me and Justin are going to the movies, and will be back later."

"Ok, but Alex," Theresa said. "Do you think you could do the dishes before you leave?" 

Alex immediately burst out laughing. "Oh man, mom," she said. "That is a good one." And with that, she was out the door.

"Ok, mom," Justin said. "Did you actually think Alex would listen?" 

Theresa and I exchanged glances, and then I decided to speak.

"You know, you and Alex have been real close for the past two weeks," I said.

"I know," he said. "The two of us haven't been this close in the past 9 years."

I cringed when he said that. This was getting real bad. And the worst part was that Justin hadn't remembered the talk we had back then…wait, maybe I could remind him.

"Alright, see you later," he said. And he was out before anyone could respond. I turned to Theresa.

"Now do you see that this is a problem?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"How is that a problem," Asked a voice. I looked up to see Harper and Max on the couch. Harper was the one who asked the question.

"No reason," I said simply. If I couldn't tell Alex or Justin, I couldn't tell them either.

"Actually, it is something," Max said. "You see, Mom and Dad kind of made a rule against Alex and Justin being so close."

I stood their, very confused at my sons words. "What?" I finally asked.

"I overheard your conversation with Justin 9 years ago," he said.

I started laughing in my head, and then spoke again. "You don't actually remember what we said, do you?"

"Why, yes I do," he said.

9 years ago

3rd person Point of View

_Justin and Alex had become really close. It wasn't just they had hung out all the time, but they slept together (No sex), hugged all the time, and even kissed all the time (the fact that they acted like they had never kissed anyone years later is still a mystery). This wasn't normal for sibling, especially considering their age (Justin was 10; Alex was 8). Around this time, Jerry had received a call from the wizard council, and he knew he was pushing the limit. So they decided to speak to Justin about it, since he would understand more. They knew Alex would be rebellious, and wouldn't understand as much._

"_Justin," Jerry said, right before Justin went to bed. "We need to talk."_

_He and Theresa came in, and sat on his bed. Justin could tell from the looks on their faces that it was not good._

"_What's up?" he asked. Jerry exchanged a glance with Theresa, before continuing._

"_We know you and you're sister have always been close," he said, looking at Justin's smiling face, when he mentioned Alex. "However, it isn't normal; normal siblings don't do a lot of the things you do."_

_Justin understood exactly what they were trying to do, but he had to argue. "I know dad, but we've always been this way," he said. "We like it."_

"_We know, Justin," Theresa said. "But you've got to stop; I know you don't want to, and it was fine when you were younger, but things are different now; you will need to grow up, make friends, start dating girls, and stuff like that."_

_Justin cringed at the fact that they want him to have other girls in his life…he only wanted Alex, though he would never admit that to even himself. Even at that age, he knew it was wrong, so he agreed with his parents._

"_From now on, you should really keep your distance with Alex," Jerry said. "Find something else to occupy your mind, like-like…"_

"_School," Justin asked._

"_Yes," Jerry said. "You understand?"_

"_Yes I do," He said, though he didn't sound thrilled. _

"_Good, our work here is done," he said. And with that, he and Theresa left the room, failing to realize the tears in his son's eyes._

_Later that night, they heard a noise. They realized it was Alex, and she was crying in her room. They got up, and saw Alex, crying her eyes out._

"_Oh Mija, what's wrong," Theresa asked._

"_It's Justin," she said. "I went in his room to sleep with him, and he told me he didn't want to sleep with me; what's wrong with him, we always sleep together? We're supposed to be like that forever?"_

_Theresa didn't know what to do, so she decided to hug her, and keep her company for the moment. When she finally fell asleep, Theresa, went to find Jerry on the bed, where he was almost considering changing his mind…until he remembered why they where doing it._

"_Theresa," Jerry said. "I know this is hard, but we have to do this."_

_Theresa smiled, and hoped for the best._

Present day

Jerry's Point of View

"And that's how it happened," Max stated.

Theresa, Harper, and I stood there with our mouths wide open, unable to comprehend that Max had remembered all that.

"They soon started fighting all the time," Max said.

"Wow, but Mr. and Mrs. Russo," Harper said. "I doubt they will get that close again, so why is this bad?"

Jerry Sighed, and looked towards Theresa, who nodded. They figured that they minus well tell them, because otherwise, things could go wrong.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Justin or Alex," I said.

"Ok," they both said.

"Now, this was before Justin was born," I said. "I told you I had given my powers up to marry Theresa, but I didn't tell you this; Max, you know how witches put curses on wizards, right?"

"Actually, no I don't," he said. "I didn't really pay attention that day."

"Of course," I said, sighing. "Anyway, after I married Theresa, one witch put this curse on me; it was a permanent curse, which would cause my eldest two children to fall in love with each other."

Now both Harper and Max had their mouths wide open. After an awkward silence, Harper spoke.

"That has to be the worst curse, but you are lucky that you're oldest two are a boy and girl," Harper said, shuddering at the thought of them having two boys or two girls. "Why did the witch do it?"

"There are things in the magic world that can't be explained, and that is one of them," I said. "Now here's the hard part; Theresa, I need help."

Theresa sighed, before Harper spoke. "How much worse can this get?"

"Wait until I tell you that the wizard council has a strict rule against incest," Theresa said. "Once they found out about the curse, they said that neither Justin nor Alex can admit their feelings to each other, or to anyone else; otherwise, they will kill them."

Harper gasped when she finished. Max had a confused look on his face, so I went over and explained the definition of Incest. He gasped after that.

"And it works like this; they are currently trying to deny their feelings, because they are siblings," I said. "But the closer they get to each other, the more and more they realize that they are in love; it will get to the point that they will feel that they have no choice but to say something."

Harper and Max gasped some more. I knew it was a lot to take in, but they had to know; we couldn't separate the two if Max and Harper didn't see anything wrong.

"This is a lot, but I'm glad you told us," Harper finally said, after a while. "But how are you going to keep them apart now?"

"We could repeat our talk with Justin," Theresa suggested.

"Nope," I said. "I thought about it, but now he is probably going to want to know why, and we can't tell him; if he figures out why, it's only a matter of time before those two are dead; trust me, wizard council has been watching us, and will come the second they admit anything."

"Well, I've got a plan," Max said.

"Not now Max, we need a real plan," Theresa scolded him.

"Just hear me out," he said. And then he explained everything.

Max, that has got to the most-," I was about to say ridiculous, but then thought about." Actually, that's the best plan you've ever come up with."

"What plan?" he asked, confused.

"The one you just told us," I said.

"What did I say?" he asked, still confused.

"Never mind," I said. "Let's get to work."

A couple of hours later

We knew that Justin and Alex were coming home soon, so we were in the kitchen, waiting.

"Ok, so there is a magical bat outside the door, kind of like a spy camera," I explained. "It links to any electronic device that has a screen, so were using Max's PSP."

"I have a PSP?" Max asked. "I thought that was a DVD Player."

"How is that a…never mind," I said, shaking my head. Max is too much sometimes. We looked at the screen, and saw Justin coming and he was…carrying Alex?

"Whoa, when did he get so strong?" Harper asked. We just ignored her. Even though she was dating Zeke, she apparently still liked Justin. Apparently, Alex was sleeping in his arms, so Justin tried to wake her up.

"Alex, Alex," He said. "Wake up."

Alex's eyes fluttered open, but she really didn't want to wake up. "Can't you carry me to bed?" she asked.

"Alex, we have to pretend to look normal," He said, shaking her awake. Sighing, Alex got on her feet, and looked at Justin.

"Justin," she said. "I know I used to pretend like I didn't in the past, but I'll tell you now; I love you."

Theresa and Harper, who had both been drinking some water, immediately did a spit take, and started panicking. I started choking on the food I had been eating, and felt like I was about to have a heart attack. Max just stood there, preparing for the worst.

"You are a really great brother," she finished.

Everyone calmed down as soon as she said that. That was a false alarm, and it almost killed us. After Justin said he loved her too, they went ahead and walked in the door. I turned off the PSP, gave it to Max, and walked over to the kids.

Alex's Point of View

For some reason, dad was looking real angry. I didn't know why, since we got home when we said we would.

"Alex, you are in so much trouble," he said. I was confused, but answered immediately.

"Dad, whatever it is I did, I'm sorry," I said, but then realized something. "Wait, I didn't do anything."

"Oh yeah," he said, turning to his laptop. "Justin, remember that security system you installed in the house?"

"You actually plugged it up to your laptop," Justin asked, looking very surprised.

"Uh, yeah, let's go with that," Dad answered, but didn't sound to convincing. "Anyway, here is a video of what Alex did to your room."

I was confused, as he played back the video. It showed me, with my wand, destroying everything in Justin's room. I looked up at Justin, who was looking very angry. Once the video was done, he immediately ran up to his room. I ran after him.

"Justin, wait!" I screamed. I know I didn't do it, but he couldn't deny what he just saw. Once we got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything was destroyed! It looked just like the video. He then turned to me.

"Alex, why did you do this," he asked me.

"Justin, I know what this looks like," I said, panicking. "But I didn't…"

Forget it, Alex," he said, holding his hand up to me. "This friendship we had been sharing the past two weeks…it's over."

My heart broke into a million pieces with his words. I had to use all my might to restrain from crying right there. I didn't know what happened, but I realized then that I had just lost my best friend…my brother. He took one final look, and then left me there, speechless. Tears were threatening to come out, so I ran to my room, sobbing at the top of my lungs. I did not get any sleep that night.

To Be Continued

**Yep, now you see the problem in this story. Just so you know none of Justin's stuff was really destroyed. Max took it out of his room, but don't say that to Alex or Justin.**


End file.
